Unfinished Business
by longfelo22
Summary: Bo and tamsin after the bath tub scene


Bo watches her leave and decides to go after her. So much for a warm bath she thought. She stepped out of the tub and put her robe on, letting the soapy water fall to the floor as she walked down the hallway. "Don't go to far with that bottle, i need a drink" she says loudly coming down the steps. Bo steps into the kitchen and grabs two glasses from the island. "So you just came over to have a drink" she asked filling the glasses with ice and looking intently at her. Tamsin pours whiskey into each glass and sets the bottle down. She gives one to Bo and says, "Cheers." Bo takes a long drink and continues to make eye contact with her. She sets her glass down and smiles warmly. Tamsin smiles and throws back the rest of the whiskey. She sits her glass down firmly and looks at Bo curiously. Her eyes wander down her breasts when she sees the robe tie and reaches for it. The feel of her silk running through her fingers was enough to keep her going. "I dont think we should" Bo had started to say, when Tamsin pulled the tie hard. Still looking down she slowly slipped her hand in between the robe and felt Bo's stomach. Bo let out a small whimper. Her hands were rough but gentle. Bo lifted her chin with her hand to see her face. She was surprised to see Tamsin's eyes had welled up with tears."I'm sorry" she said to Bo. Bo shook her head and placed her hands on Tamsin's cheeks and said, "You dont have to be sorry." She looks deeply in her eyes and grabs her for a kiss. Their lips meet with a warm stimulating clash. Tamsin's hands are shaking as she slips them both inside of Bo's robe. "Are you okay?" Bo asks. "I'm fine I'm just nervous" Tamsin admits. "Nervous? I thought you were the master of intimidation" Bo whispered lightly in her ear. She wrapped her arms around Tamsin slowly pulling the back of her shirt up. Her whole body shook when her lips landed on her neck. Bo pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor. She unfastened her bra and it fell to the floor too. Bo stares hungrily at her body and pulls her in to feel her beautiful firm breasts pressed against her. Tamsin feels her warm breath on her neck once again as her hands travel to Bo's collar lifting her robe lightly off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Bo smiles as Tamsin's hands reach her cheeks. Her eyes still searching as Bo starts to unbutton her jeans. She looked Tamsin in the eyes as her turned a blue flame and her leg rose to wrap around her tight body. Her fingers lingered around her neck when she spoke softly into her ear, "You can have all of me, if i can have all of you. You dont have to hold back" Tamsin ran her thumbs over Bo cheeks. They stopped for a moment just to take each other in.

Tamsin thrust her hips into Bo's pushing her against the island. Their lips only finding impact after several moments of being buried in each others necks and taking in the scent of one another. Tamsin could smell fear on the strongest of men. The worlds finest warriors could not hope to pass her instincts. She never smelled fear on Bo. She was unreasonably sweet smelling and blissfully unaware or completely fearless, either way, Tamsin was fully engaged in her. Her beauty was timeless, her scent was intoxicating, her allure was irresistible. Bo grabbed her hand and guided it to her breast feeling her desperately still with her lips. They were soft with a hint of cherry chap stick. She moaned fully lip locked with serious fusion sweeping between them. She smelled like whiskey and motor oil. "Have you had a bath lately?" Bo asked playfully. Tamsin looked at her intimately and looked down to the floor where her shirt was laying and said, "I never, I mean I haven't ever". She glanced back at Bo and backed away. " I should go" she said collecting her shirt. Bo stepped in front of her and grabbed the shirt from her hands. She threw it back to the floor and grabbed her waist with one hand and her neck with the other. She fell so intently into her lips, she started radiating her enchanting energy into Tamsin. She couldn't even control it. Bo's knees got weak as the kiss and the feel of her chiseled body grinding against her made her muscles feel like Jello. Tamsin reached down and lifted her up onto the counter. Bo wrapped her legs around her as Tasmin held her tightly and kissed passionately at her neck. Bo still illuminating pulls back to look at Tamsin dominating her when she pulls Bo back in continuing to kiss at her neck and cheeks. "Ive never been with a woman" Tamsin admits in a soft whisper. Bo laughed and looked at her curiously. "Really?" She asked grasping tightly at her for fear she would run away again. Tamsin looked at her daring to be discreet. Her body still rippling with the energy Bo was dangerously vibrating into her. "I need you" Tamsin says breathlessly into her ear. Bo felt her senses overload completely unaware that Tamsin's power of intimidation was drawing out her power to seduce her. Their powers were feeding off each other like a fea magnetic field. Bo had never felt so helplessly weak in anyone's arms. She had never felt so vulnerable. She had never tasted anyone so addictive. Tamsin can feel her lips ablaze with breath taking desire for her. Her whole body tingles at Bo's slightest touch. She tries desperately to stay candid. But there was a flood of emotion welling up in her heart for Bo. With Bo feeding from her power and the over whelming seduction taking her body and mind to the only place it could when it came to Bo, Tamsin let her in. No one had ever been with her here. No one could ever make her want passion. It was against her nature. But Bo wasn't just anyone. Not to her anyway.

Tamsin pushed Bo back on the counter and climbed on top of her. Bo unzips her wet pants and pushes them to the floor. They fall flawlessly from her body as she felt the friction of Bo's body with a silent beautiful satisfaction that she had previously fantasized to be fairly vocal. Tamsin thought she had never felt anything that was worth anything before being consumed in her warm embrace. Bo's hand slips in between them and her fingers graze her hipbones. This stirs a tremble in Tamsin. Bo's hand were so soft and gentle. She longed for this feeling of complete serenity. Tamsin could not even feel her power inside of her. For the first time, she was just a woman. A woman wrapped in the arms of the most magnificent creature she had ever seen. But seeing was nothing. The feel of her was an absolution of how she felt all along. Bo's fingers found her fully aroused and as she slipped them inside of her Tamsin lost her breath and fell lips first into Bo's. Bo leans into her pushing her up on her knees. She wraps her arm around her and deeply kisses her breast as she continues to slip in out of her. Tamsin cries out Bo's name as her body shakes restlessly. Bo was just starting to feel herself getting saturated when her foot was stabbed by a cork screw. Her body jerked and Tamsin backed away. "Dont be so nervous. Lets go upstairs." Tamsin climbed off of her and handed her robe. "Its chilly in here" she said. Bo grabbed her and dropped the robe. "Then I need something to keep me warm." Bo said as she pulled her closer and guided her to walk to the stairs. Tamsin stalked her body with her eyes as Bo climbed the steps with a candle in her hand. Bo looked over her shoulder at her. Tamsin brushed her hand against her back and saw every movement in slow motion. Her long glorious hair rolling over her shoulder as she turned smiling in the candle light with every shadow folding slowly over her delicate face. Her hips danced in out of the soft light with all the curiosity of those first few steps into a strange girls bedroom. There was no backing out now. She was consumed by her. Her scent was scandalous and mesmerizing.

Bo turned as she reached the night stand and placed the candle on it. She reached for Tamsin's hands and sat down on the bed. Tamsin held her hands out and Bo slipped past her grip to her forearms and pulling her on top of her. Tamsin felt a jolt of pleasure through her core as her flesh brushed against Bo's."Still okay?" Bo asked tucking her hair behind her ear and running her fingers down her cheek. Tamsin felt her throat tighten and instead of saying anything she kissed Bo lightly. She placed one hand on the back of her neck and with the other she caressed her side feeling her body calmly submerge into Bo's. With her warm breasts pressed against her, Tamsin could hear Bo's heart beat increasing. It was incredible. Bo had never encountered such devine pleasure as she tasted her energy. Her body began to radiate with a dangerous passion. She rolled Tamsin over and straddled her hips. Bo felt herself awaken as her hands ventured to her ample breasts. They were firm and yet as soft as satin. Bo lingered a moment over her nipple before her lips touched down. Tamsin could feel her humid breath and her silky hair sweep across her chest and she couldn't help but shake. Bo's tounge eagerly swims around her breasts. She lovingly kisses softly and slowly downward. Bo's hands continue to wander with purpose. As her lips found Tamsin's hip bones, she started to shake harder. Bo looked up at her with her eyes ablaze and said insistently, "I'll give you something to shake about." Her lips masterfully aligned with her. Tamsin tried to breath but she couldn't. She could only moan profoundly at how her body felt. Her hand resting steadily on Bo's cheek, she felt every wisp of her breath, every slip of her tounge, every time her lips found her over and over again. Its was as if she could read her mind. Tamsin placed her hand on the back of Bo's head. Bo felt her fingertips caress her hair and dig agreeably into her. She noticed how strong Tamsin was. Her body was immaculate and her touch was graceful. Bo steadily embraced her unable to keep her hands from grazing over her legs and stomach. She noticed her breathing was weighted. Her legs shook wildly when Bo entranced her further into her kiss. Tamsin had never been so captivated. Every muscle in her body belonged to Bo. She thought of the kiss when Bo's sweet lips tempted her first. Her whole body was feeling flushed when Bo beckoned her to push. She could feel her everywhere. She ached for Bo to complete her. Bo felt her slipping so she grasped her firmly back into her temptations. Tamsin felt her heart pounding out of her chest, her thighs getting tighter, and her hands gripped tightly on Bo's head as she gave into Bo's tender kiss. With her back arched and her legs trembling, she moaned passionately when she climaxed. Bo held her securely as to not miss a second of her body submitting fully to her skilled tounge and engaging lips. Tamsin fell loosely to the bed gently pushing Bo back as she squirmed in her arms. Her breathing still labored, Bo released her from her enthralling kiss and climbed on top of her. Tamsin kissed her eagerly. Her hands brushed her cheeks and gripped slowly down her sides. She took in every inch of her body with her fingertips, taking note of each spot Bo slighted to her touch. She wrapped her arms around her and rolled her onto her side.

Their eyes danced with one another's in between each smouldering kiss. Tamsin folded Bo's leg over her hip and caressed her thigh. Her skin was so soft and tight. Their bodies aligned to each other in a perfect balance when Tamsin slid her hand in between Bo's legs and slipped her fingers inside of her. She tensed immediately as Tamsin searched Bo's eyes for approval and asked, "Am i doing okay?" Bo put her hand on Tamsin's cheek as her eyes glowed an icy blue. Her lips lingered a breath away from hers. "I'm falling in love with you" Bo whispered to her. Tamsin's heart sank and she looked at Bo intimately and said "and you could have all of me, always." Their lips met with an enduring force that felt timeless. Bo could only let herself fall deeper into her arms. The enticement of her smooth touch inside of her and the fire in her kiss sent Bo away to the moment She first had her pinned to the ground. Bo wasn't looking for it then, but when those strong arms held her down for the first time her loins burned with excitement. Her body escaped to this place. This place where her passion and anger met. The place where her body was completely submissive to her touch. Every intolerably distant moment in her presence had lead to this moment. Where she had her all to herself. This moment she waited for desperately. Her body sank into Tamsin's warmth and slow touch. Bo pulled her ear to her mouth and said, "And you can have all of me. I'm yours" Tamsin kissed her neck and nervously made her way lower. She had never wanted the taste of flesh as she wanted her. Bo's body was a reminder of her own flesh. Her weakness and how easy it was to give in to the allure of sex. The guilt of it all wrapped in a fine layer of pure sexual desire had destroyed any hope of her discerning reality from this point. She wanted her with every fiber of her being. No matter the cost. She had always seen her far away from her. Her eyes glazed over her beautiful body. Bo whispered in her ear, "I had you in my head, where did you go?" Tamsin let her instincts guide her. Her lips travelled slowly to her breast. Her tounge encompassed her nipple. Her body radiated with an electricity that filled every empty void of her broken heart. She let her lips flow softly down her torso. Her muscles were defined and beading sweat. She tasted sweet and her body trembled at her kiss. She was truly too perfect to be real. Bo ran her hand over Tamsin's cheek and tugged her in incitingly. Tamsin slid her hand down the inside of Bo's thigh. Her fingers slipped easily in and Bo moaned as she gripped her neck tightly. Tamsin slowed down so she could enjoy every moment of this temptress as she surrendered her will. Bo could only moan heavily at the passion roaring through her body. Her hips pushed purposefully against her warm lips and ravishing tounge. Every part of her began to vibrate as her torso began to contract. Her voice carried through the room as she moaned profoundly. Tamsin slipped her fingers out of her and wrapped her strong arms around Bo's shaking legs. She was exhilarating and her intensity was leading Bo to her breaking point. Her legs fell limp into Tamsin's arms. She gave into her. Tamsin pulled her lower and kissed her stomach sweetly with her saturated lips. She gripped her hands around Bo's waist and pulled her deeper into her kiss.

Bo felt herself lighter than air but she wrapped her arms around her pulling her into her lips. Her firm embrace filled her with exstacy. Every inch of her devine body was wrapped tightly in her arms for fear she would float away. Her breathing steadied and her hand brushed gently on Tamsin's cheek. She kissed her neck and shoulders. She ran her delicate fingers through her hair. Bo felt her body collapse into her. Normally Bo felt like she could take on an army after sex but this time she felt weak. She felt like she could fall asleep right here in her arms. Tamsin went to push herself up but Bo pulled her back, rolled her on her side and said, "stay with me." Tamsin laid her head gently on Bo's shoulder. She closed her eyes and rubbed her nose against her neck. She breathed her in completely. The candle light flickering in her eyes started to fade as she settled right here in Bo's arms where she had visited often in her mind. Bo gently rubbed her body, admiring her firm muscles and irresistibly smooth skin still in her grasp. She felt her consciousness slowly slip away and Tamsin's warm breath on her neck and she craved for nothing but this moment to last. 


End file.
